love and guns
by ashxryuko27
Summary: it's valentine's day Ash is on his way to see his girls but Claire, Lara, Jill, Rebecca, Ada and Alice have a surprise for him a special one of thier styles AshXLaraxClairexJillxRebeccaxAdaxAlice lemon


**love and guns**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon, tomb raider 2013 and resident evil ****and this is a valentine's day special where Ash is spending time with Lara, Claire, Jill, Rebecca, Ada and Alice but those six lovely badass ladies have a surprise for him ****during Valentine's day and this will be the bestest one yet enjoy AshXLaraxClairexJillxRebeccaxAdaxAlice Lemon**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance At tree on the hilltop near a lake shows a housebut outside of the training post there was a girl has long auburn hair and blue eyes. she wears a red leather jacket with an extended collar, a black tank top with a white undershirt beneath it, indigo jeans with a black belt along with a gun holster on her right leg, and black biker boots was target practicing the holograms of zombies

"Still got the moves and a happy life I have." she replied as she heard someone walking by with lemonade "Need a drink Claire." said a attractive young woman she has elegant facial features, light peach skin complexion and deep brown eyes. She has thick, dark brown hair (which she keeps tied up in a pony tail, though she keeps the front in a layered and choppy style). She has a slender and toned physique and stands roughly 5'6" (168cm) tall. she wears a blue tank top over a white one, tan cargo pants and dark boots, wears several pieces of jewelry including a jade pendant around her neck hand Claire a lemonade

"Thanks Lara" as Claire and Lara are sitting down "this is great living in a paradise." Claire replied as Lara chuckled "Yeah and I have plans for Ash today when he comes home." said Lara as Claire notice what today it is "You mean it's valentine's day?" said Claire as Lara nodded

"Yep and there's nothing more to make my Ash happy is my beauty and..." she shot a hologram of a solari "acting like a badass" said Lara then they heard a woman has bob hairwearing a blue v-neck sleeveless top with a white tank top underneath, it and have a white sweater tied on her waist. dark gray jeans with a brown belt around her waist, and her black tactical boots resembling combat bootsand she has black necklace on her neck walking to them

"You girls have plans with Ash too. I have mine planned out and he will bang me good till I can feel the love tonight." said Jill as she shot a hologram

"Really Jill so do I." as Lara, Claire and Jill saw a girl has short brown hair with fringes in each side and brown eyes. she wears she wears a white bulletproof vest with an olive green undershirt, olive green cargo capris with a brown belt around her waist and a side belt and brown combat boots. She also wears a pink choker on her neck and wears brown fingerless gloves. "Hey Rebecca and I guess you have yours planned out too." Jill asked as Rebecca nodded

"You bet cause I am going to enjoy our day together." said Rebecca as She shot the licker hologram as well

"I'm already set for my moment." as They see a Asian-American woman of Chinese descent, sporting a sleek figure and graceful mannerisms. She fits the archetype of the stylish and beautiful assassin short black hair she wears a red one-piece dress with black tights and a belt, along with loafers

"Wow Ada what is it." Claire asked her as Ada looks at her friends "Lara lend me a black dress and I'm gonna let him bang me till my body is oozing with love." she said then they notice the Nemesis hologram on but was been shot down by woman wears a dark scarf and fingerless gloves. She also has a full length, light brown duster coat. Her hair is dirty blonde and messy, a red dress, which has a plunging v neckline and thin straps. The left side of the dress is cut to hip level and the right side falls to below the knee. The dress is lined with a matching red fabric. Underneath, she wears a small black mini skirt and flat, black, three-quarter knee length boots

"So you ladies have it all planned so do I." she tells them

"Well Alice you seem to took my advice well." Lara tells her as Claire looks at Lara "What advice?" she asked her "Claire to make your valentine's day special for Ash take your clothes off and be completely naked and wear your boots." said Lara as Claire never thought of that but likes it then Claire talks to Jill seeing her baby bump realise she's pregnant with her child

"How's your little bundle of Joy inside." Claire asked her "The doc said the baby is healthy and be born till I think Saturday." Jill replied as she's rubbing her belly

"I know you make a wonderful mother." said Rebecca as Jill smiled "Thanks Rebecca when will you have a chance to be a mother soon." as Rebecca never thought of it "Well I'm going to ask Ash to give me a baby as my valentine's day gift

" she tells them as they heard the sound

"Ash is coming let's get ready." Lara replied as the girls are getting ready for thier Valentine's day special

at outside of the house there was Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers.his name is Ash ketchum as he was heading home "Man having a one awesome anniversary with the most beautiful ladies of the justice league is great I bet Lois lane will try and seduce me again." Ash replied but he has flowers ready for his girls at home he is inside put Senketsu away then heard a voice

"Hi Ash" Ash turns around and saw Jill with her bathrobe and gun belt where she's keeps the guns in then undid her robe "Welcome back home my sweetie." Jill replied as she comes out naked which is a massive turn on for Ash seeing her naked with a baby bump and holding guns like a badass

"So you are planning guns and you got what is your desire." as Jill smirk she toss her guns and pounce on him then took his clothes off "Having sex together." she said as Ash kiss her and start making out Ash kisses her neck then her breasts as he starts groping them then massages "Ash you are good." she said

"I just got warm up." as he pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan and held his head "Yes Ash drink my milk and I can't wait for our baby to arrive." she said as Ash never stops and starts sucking her right breast made her more hornier she played her breasts letting him go faster as Ash was done Jill kisses his chest and lowers down "Ash I want you now." as she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth and start bopping

"Oh Jill..." Ash moaned as Jill continues bopping faster then Ash starts groping her butt made her go more faster then he plays with her hair making her more faster as she feel her limit "Jill..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then she see her grand finale as Ash has his rod in her sexy butt and starts pounding her

"Oh Oh Oh Ash Ash yes keep going fuck my ass hun." Jill moaned as Ash goes to town in her "you love it so much even when you're pregnant and love you." he never stops as Jill feels him continue pounding in her mind she fantasizes of what her son or daughter look like with her husband by her side when they kiss Ash fills her butt up then was exhausted

"Ash happy Valentine's day." she said to him as Ash has his pants on but shirtless then kiss his wife "same to you my Valentine." as Ash left Jill has a smile on her face knowing she's happy of her new life

by then Ash was over at the living hoping to see where Lara, Claire, Rebecca, Ada and Alice went "I guess they're not home?" then he notice a gun at his back "Like me Ash." as Ash knew it's Ada but wearing a black dress "I thought I ran to you." as Ash held Ada around her waist and kiss her

"Happy valentine's day Ash and I have a wonder gift for you." Ash let her go cause of the smirk she had on her face she starts removing her dress reveal her completely naked no bra or panties as she walks to him swaying her hips wrapped her arms around his neck "Ash I want you so bad." as Ash kiss her then they make out Ada undid his pants and boxers while he was buried in her breasts then he starts groping and massaging then made her moaned loving it then Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan passionately

"That's it Ash no one touches me only you." she moaned as she felt Ash sucking her right breast and fingering her womanhood made her feel like she's in heaven as Ash never stops she played his hair just to give him a boost as she feels her limit after he was done drinking her milk Ada releases her floods in Ash's mouth

"You are enjoying it." then Ada pushes him to the couch without a word she lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss licks he tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh Ada" Ash replied letting her go faster loving the taste Ash starts groping her butt made her moan passionately and going more faster enjoying her time with him Ash feels his limit coming "Ada..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Ash pinned her to the couch and she feel his rod in her womanhood "Ash I wanted this and please give me a baby inside." Ash granted her wish as he's kissing her and starts thrusting her Ada feels the pain but Ash knew she wants him to continue as he's going faster

"Oh Oh yes yes Ash yes more deeper make me a mother!" Ada shouted as Ash never stops thrusting that beauty as her breasts are bouncing they been going at it by hours as he felt his limit coming "Get ready Ada I'm gonna..." Ash didn't finish as he fills her up then her belly was bloated but she is happy now that she's pregnant "Ash thank you." she kissed him and rest on the couch while Ash has his pants on then kiss her while he left

Ash was at the kitchen having lunch then decided to have dessert but notice the whip cream is gone "pinkie must've used them already?" but Ash heard a voice

"Hi Ashy." he notice it was Rebecca but completely naked in front of him with a gun but fires whip cream in her breasts "You care for dessert my Ashy." she sa6as Ash smiles at her then he starts kissing her then licks the whip cream off her breasts made her giggle "You taste perfect." Ash starts groping her breasts starts massaging them made her moan

"Ash you are wonderful." she said as Ash pinches her nipples gently "You are sweet" he start sucking her left breast made her moan passionately

"Whip cream won't be good without my milk Ash keep going." Rebecca begged

Ash never stops as he now sucking her right breast made her moan more then he licks her womanhood clean then starts fingering her she's loving it as she's playing her breasts make her feel the pressure as Ash goes deeper in her as she feel pleasure Rebecca screamed as her floods are released to Ash's mouth

"Ypu are so wonderful yourself Rebecca." Ash admired as Rebecca is off the table undid his pants spots her target "I'm going for it." she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oooh Rebecca you are a naughty today." Ash moaned as Rebecca continues bopping faster made Ash stroke her hair and groping her butt made her go faster Ash let's her keep going as he feels his limit

"Rebecca...I'm gonna." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts as she then grabbed Ash and dragged his face on her breasts rubbing them Ash loves it as he feels like he's on a pillow then Rebecca is on top of him "I'm gonna ride you Ash till I get pregnant with your baby." said Rebecca as Ash kiss her

"And I'll open your chambers Rebecca." as they start kissing and making out Rebecca starts bouncing made Ash moaned "Oh oh Rebecca yeah yeah" Ash moaned as Rebecca bounces faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash starts squeezing them letting her milk squirt and made her go more faster then she kisses him they been continuing at hours as they feel thier limit

"Ash please fill me I want you in me!!!!" she screamed as Ash fires his seed in her by then they clean the kitchen up Rebecca feels her stomach then was happy she's going to be a mother after all

"Ash thank you this is the best valentine's day gift I ever wanted." Rebecca said as Ash is on his pants has her around her waist and kiss her from behind "You will make a wonderful mother Rebecca." he said as he give her butt a smack and left while Rebecca smiles

by then Ash was at the shower washing up "Ah I enjoy my valentine's day with Jill, Ada and Rebecca but one thing is where's Lara, Claire and Alice?" Ash wondered as he felt two guns "Mr. ketchum may I enter the shower with you." Ash notice it's Lara who was in the shower with her wet white tank top as Ash grabbed her and she giggled

"I love you my Lara croft." as They start kissing and making out Ash has the shower off and takes his beautiful archeologist to thier master bedroom then starts kissing her soft beautiful neck then she takes her wet white tank top off and toss it to him as he sniffs it "You have a wonderful perfect scent." Ash continues kissing her more and hear her beautiful moaning then Ash heard Claire's voice

"Hey Ash." as Ash looks and saw Claire and Alice wear absolutely nothing they are completely naked except for boots guns on their legs and on their back"So Ash think you can take three of us on for Lara's rescue." Alice said bieng sexy as Ash smirked

"You planned it all along Lara." Ash said as Lara nodded "It's your valentine's day special gift Ash you can handle three of us." She said bieng seductive Ash smirk "Then let's rumble my beauties." as Lara, Claire and Alice pounce on him as they three are kissing his body Ash starts groping Lara's breasts and starts massaging them Lara moaned on that then "Oh oh Ash yes..." Lara moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast now Alice was lowering down spot her target "Oh I may have survive long but I enjoy this." she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash moaned feel Alice bopping his rod faster as Ash continues sucking Lara's right breast made her moan and playing his hair as he was done with Lara Claire walks to him but Ash held her waist and licks her womanhood "Mmmmm Ash yes" Claire moaned as Ash is licking her deep as Alice goes faster then Ash and Claire feel thier limit as Ash fires his seed in Alice's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Claire releases her floods to Ash's mouth "Man you three are good." Ash replied

then Lara and Alice switch places as Lara grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip still soak and loves it then puts it in her mouth starts bopping and Ash has Alice close and licks her womanhood made Alice feel love again that she wanted Lara is bopping faster made Ash go deeper making both of them moan Claire watch them keep going and never stops as Ash and Alice feel thier limit Ash fires his seed in Lara's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Alice releases her floods in Ash's mouth

"Claire let's see what you got" as Claire smirk sexy like as she lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks his soaking tip again then puts it in her mouth starts bopping even good just like Lara and Alice did

"Ohhh Claire..." Ash moaned as his beautiful redfield is good of bopping him Ash gives his beautiful sexy Claire a boost by groping her butt made her go more faster and loving how Ash does it as he feels his limit "Claire...I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him "Ash you are remarkable." she tells him as Ash then starts Alice when she felt his hands on her butt he inserts his rod in her starts pounding her

"oooooohhhhh myyyyyyyyyy yeeeeesssssss Asssssh yes you're so good pound me harder!" Alice shouted as Ash goes to town in her "Man Alice is tight and I love her." Ash replied pounding her faster Alice never feel this kind of love before she thought she will forget love now it came back because of him Ash was pounding her more as they feel thier limit

"Ash I can feel it don't stop" as Ash fills her butt up Alice's mind was blink and exhausted she rest with a smile then Lara pushes him to the bed and she is on top of him Ash knew what she's doing as he start kissing her neck then Lara starts bouncing made Ash moaned

"that's it Lara keep going..." Ash tells her as Lara continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash groped her butt squeezing it made her go more faster feeling it go more deeper they been going at it by hours and feel his limit "Lara I'm gonna..." as he fills her up Lara was exhausted and rest on the bed then Ash held Claire around her waist and looks at her beautiful eyes as he place her to the bed and on top of her they said nothing as Ash kissed her soft smooth beautiful perfect skin as Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Claire feels him in her and she has a strong spirit she moan passionately

"Oooohhh Ash yes I love it so much." Claire moaned as Ash never stops they continue kissing and making out Ash still thrusting her as they feel connected they been continuing at hours then they feel thier limit "Ash I can feel it..." as Ash kiss her "Let's do it together." as he fills her up they all rest in bed still connected Lara is holding his leg, Alice rest on his back while Ash's head is on Claire's breasts

Claire looked at Ash as she kissed him more happy that she found love and a perfect future as she whispered "Happy valentine's day Ash." as she falls asleep

**that's it of guns and love i hope you like this valentine's day special gow Ash is with Lara, Clair, Jill, Rebecca, Ada and Alice who surprised him his gift of valentine's day and they fall in love and i had plans for three pokemonxjustice league stories one hearts of justice where Ash yes in his Senketsu and title lost prince, pokemon master and guardian of the universe meets the justice league also a harem of Dc girls, second one is called everlasting hearts of justice a lemon story and last is "guardian and Justice: unbreakable bond." it's a separate story just like aura and magic equestria girls but with Ash and his harem of Justice league girls and if you want those let me know and enjoy**


End file.
